Waiting
by doisA
Summary: Roxas loves Namine a lot, but Riku have had Namine at the first time, who will win Namine's Heart? R & R please!


**A.N Ruka : Heya guys! Ruka's here!**

**Ayshaw : And Ayshaw's here too!**

**Ruka : This here is our first fanfic! So no flames and such, kay?**

**Ayshaw : But we do appreciate reviews and constructive criticism~**

**Ruka & Ayshaw : Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer : We don't own nothing except the plot. If we do, we'll be filthy rich!**

Roxas, get up now! You'll gonna be late for school!" Roxas groaned as he gets up from his bed. He glances at the clock. It's 07.45. He quickly goes to the bathroom and changes his clothes. And go downstairs. There, his mom already waiting for him. "Go get your breakfast now, Roxy boy!" "Roxy boy? Funny..." He mumbled as quiet as he can, hoping her mom didn't hear it. Instead of the dining table, he opens the refrigerator and grab a bar of sea-salt ice cream. "Roxas, put that ice cream and go get your breakfast NOW!" Roxas grinned and run out to the door. "See you later, mom!"

He run the school while eating his ice cream. After 15 minutes of running and licking his ice cream, he arrives at the school. There, he saw his teacher, . He approached , willing to say good morning. "It's unusual of you to come this early, Roxas." said while smiling. Roxas eyes snapped open. "B-But it's already 08.00" laugh. "What are you talking about? Your period started at nine, not eight." Roxas jaw dropped as he watches walk away from him, laughing. "What a joke..." Roxas mumbled. He walked to his locker and saw Namine. "Hey, Roxas!" Namine greeted him, making him blush. "Ah, hey, Namine. Your period start at ni-" "Namine!" Someone came to Namine and hug her. "Hi, Riku." Riku kissed Namine's cheek, making the girl giggled. Namine turn to Roxas and said "Catch you later, Roxas!" Roxas only forced a smile to her, and she left. He grunted as he opened the locker, stuffing some books into his bags, _"I hate Riku! He always ruins my moment with Namine, just because he's Namine's boyfriend" _He stopped at the last sentence and sighed. _"Just because he's Namine's boyfriend..."_ He repeated that statement in his head over and over again until he feels a hand in his shoulder. He turned around and sees his best friend, Sora, grinning ear to ear at him. "Yo Roxas! What's up?" Roxas closed his locker and shake his head. "It's about Namine, huh?" Tinge of pink appear in Roxas's cheeks while nod quietly. "So, what are you going to do about her? Don't you wanna win her heart and snatch her from Riku?" Roxas snorted. "I wish! She's madly in love with that bastard. Plus, Riku would beat the crap out of me if I just lay a finger on her. It would be totally impossible." Sora laughed, making Roxas twitched his eyebrows. "What's so funny?" Roxas asked. "C'mon dude, you're just over thinking it. You should just confess and the problem's solved!" Sora said in a prideful tone. "But what if she rejects? She might don't want to be my friends anymore!" Roxas sighed. "Well, at least you don't have to hide your feelings from her." Sora cheers him up.

Suddenly, Sora felt someone pulling his hand. He turned and sees Kairi smiling to him. "Hurry, Sora! We have to go or we'll be late! Oh, hi Roxas, sorry for bothering but can I borrow him now?" Kairi Grinned at Roxas. "Sure, He's all yours" Roxas grinned back. "Have fun, Sora" He winked to Sora. Sora just grinned while having his face as red as cherry. "Catch you later, Roxas!" Roxas walked to his class as both of them left. He has decided to confess to Namine after school!

-X-X-X-X-

After school,

Roxas approached Namine who was standing near the school gate. He greeted her. "Hi, Namine!" Namine smiled towards him. "Hi, Roxas. What's up?" Said Namine with her angelic voice, making Roxas blushed. He stuttered. "err..Nam..I-I need..to tell you so-something" Namine tilted hear head, her blonde hair fell to her shoulder. "What is it,Roxas?" Roxas tried to convince his determination. "Namine, I-I umm..I Love-"Suddenly Riku popped out if nowhere. "Hey, what are you two talking about? Have I missed something?" Roxas glared at Riku as Riku's eyes met his, he quickly turned his head. "Nothing. None of your business!" Roxas said in an icy tone. "Geez, sorry for interrupting, but I gotta borrow my girl right now." Riku pulled Namine's waist to him and the girl giggled. "Oh yeah, we have a date today. Sorry Roxas. But I gotta go now, but please tell me tomorrow, kay?" Namine asked in a smiled. Roxas nodded quickly and mumbled. "Yeah, sure. Whatever..." He turned around and walked away from them. "But Roxas..." Namine called him, but he had walked too far, he can't catch her voice. Namine felt little angry cause Riku ruins her moment with Roxas. _"Wait, why I feel this way? Roxas is just my best friend...I don't have any special feelings for him...or do I?" _Namine snapped from her thoughts when Riku pat her shoulders. "Ready to go?" Riku asked. Namine smiled. "Sure, let's go." Suddenly, Sora walked passed them, Riku noticed him and a smirk can be seen in his face. "Umm…Namine" Namine turned her head to Riku. "Yeah, what is it, Riku?" Namine asked. "Umm, could you wait here for a moment? I have to go somewhere first." Namine nodded. " Okay, but don't be too long, okay?" Riku smiled and walk away from her.

-X-X-X-X-

At an alley,

Sora was walking when he feels that someone was watching him. He turned and sees Riku, smirking mischievously. "Hey, what's up, Riku? What are you doing here?" Riku walked closer to him, "I want something." Sora asked "Eh, what do you want?" Riku stopped in front of him and smirk again. "You." Riku pushed Sora to the wall and started sliding his hand under Sora's shirt, making him yelped. He fights to release himself from Riku but his grip's too strong. "Stop it, Riku! Are you crazy? What about Namine?" Riku smirked as he strengthens his grip. "Doesn't matter to me. She's only an alternative to get close to you. After all, she's just a foolish bitch who always do what I say." Suddenly, they hear something fell. They turned around and saw Namine with her eyes wide open. Tears falling down from her blue eyes, and she ran out from the scene. _"Tch, she just ruining my moment"_ Then, Riku tried to claim Sora's lips. Sora shouted for help, and a few second later, Kairi came with heated face. "Don't you lay any of your dirty fingers on Sora!" She ran to Riku and slapped him hard then quickly pulled Sora's wrist and then run from the alley, leaving Riku who was groaning in pain. They ran until they reach the beach. "Thanks for helping me back there, Kairi" Sora said, blushing. "Yeah, no problem" Kairi smiled. "But I have to repay you something, right?" Sora asked. Kairi shake her head in this agreement. "You don't have to, Sora. It's already my job to protect you because you're my friend" Sora pouted. "How about this?" He leaned forward to Kairi and presses his lips softly to hers. The kiss wasn't passionate or fierce, but instead it was soft and tender. They pulled back and looked at each other's eyes intensely. "Sora...I…" Kairi was at loss of words. Her face has turn crimson red. Sora's face as well. "Kairi…I love you..." Kairi smiled happily and hug him tightly. "I love you too"

-X-X-X-X-

Roxas was sitting in the park. Eating ice cream. "_Maybe I just couldn't get close to Namine. After all, she's already had a boyfriend"_ Suddenly, he heard someone's crying towards him. He turned and saw Namine, sobbing. "Namine?" Namine notice Roxas and ran towards him and hug him. Roxas was surprised at Namine's reaction. "Namine what's wrong?" Namine didn't answer Roxas's question. She kept crying. Roxas stroked her hair softly. "Ssh…It's gonna be ok…" Namine calm down and stared at Roxas, her eyes are still filled with tears. Until she notices she still hugs Roxas. She release her hug from Roxas. "Sorry…" She looked rather embarrassed. Roxas smiled softly to her. "It's okay. So, can you tell me what happened?" Namine nodded weakly. "It's Riku…" Namine said, kinda hesitant. Roxas winced at that name. "What…about Riku?" Roxas asked. Tears started to drop from her eyes again. She buried her face on her hands. "He…he cheated on me…R-Riku…" Roxas gritted his teeth, but he holds back his anger and wraps his arms around Namine, trying to comfort her. "With…who, Namine?" She hiccupped. "It's So-Sora…" She said, between her cries. Roxas snapped. "He-WHAT? That son of a bitch!" Roxas stood up, clenching his fist. "NO!" Namine screamed, trying to stop Roxas. "But, Namine! Sora's my best friend!" Namine shake her head, still crying. Roxas looked at her face and blush madly. _"Damn! Even though she's crying and all, she's still cute!"_ Roxas snorted. "Fine..but if he do it again, I'll kick him straight in his ass!" Namine smiled warmly. Roxas glanced towards her and make a worried face. "But, what about you? Aren't you…hurt?" He asked. Namine shakes her head. "It's okay. I'm not really shocked whatsoever. After all, I noticed he doesn't like me since the first time we met. Maybe…He's not just the right guy…" She sighed. Roxas gulped at her last sentence. "So…you're not…err…dating with Riku anymore?" Namine nodded. "Yeah, something like that" Roxas was stunned. _"So…she's single again? I can't pass up this chance!"_ Roxas get closer to Namine. "Namine, there's something I need to tell you…" Roxas blushed madly. Namine who wasn't notice his sentence, took a glance at her wristwatch. "It's already that late? I'm so sorry Roxas, I have to go now." Roxas face turned into a panic. "But, Namine! I-" Sadly, Namine already ran off, waving to Roxas who was still stunned at the park. _"Dammit!"_ He hit a bench near him with anger and regret on his face. "What the hell is going on with me, why world didn't let me to confess to her! Fine, I'll do it tomorrow and nothing can stop me!" He clenched his fist with determination.

-X-X-X-X-

The next day, after being scolded by his mom about taking the ice cream in the morning, Roxas went to school with determination to confess to Namine as soon as he met her. He arrived at school and found Namine, picking up some books in her locker. "Namine!" Roxas shouted to her. She noticed Roxas and approached him while smiling. "Hi Roxas! Thank you for cheering me up yesterday. I-I really appreciate it." She said with a blush. Roxas was startled. _"Did she just…blush? No it can't be. I'm just imagining thing." _Roxas rubbed the back of his head with embarrassment. "Err…You're welcome, Namine. Umm…I want to tell you something…" Namine titled her head. "Oh, of course, what is it?" She asked. "A-actually, I-I lo…" Suddenly, Roxas heard a bang in Namine's locker. Namine shouted and scoot over to Roxas. There's Riku, with anger displayed all over his head. "Get away from my woman, asshole!" He glared to Roxas. "She's not yours anymore!" Roxas shouted to Riku. Riku laughed. "Hahaha, that's bullshit!" Riku try to pull Namine's arm to him. Irritated by Riku's action, Roxas punched him square in the face. Riku release his grip from Namine's hand and he grunted in pain. He turned to Roxas and screamed "You son of a bitch!" He punched Roxas in the stomach. The fought until Roxas can barely stand anymore. Bruises can be seen all over his face. Riku laughed. As he wanted to finish the fought with a punch, suddenly he feels someone hold up his hand. "Namine!" Riku was startled. "Stop it. Don't do that to him!" Namine screamed. "What? I just want to tell him to never bother us again!" Riku still startled. "Us ? You said us? You wanna know something? You never be there for me, all you do is just to hurt me. Roxas is the one who was stood by me. Roxas always support me when I'm down. He always cheers me up. But you…you just…" Namine release her hand while brushed the tears fall without permission from her eyes. "So, what if he cares so much about you? I'm still your boyfriend!" Riku said, angrily. "No you're not, you just care about yourself. You have never been my boyfriend in the first place! You're just a crappy liar!" Namine shouted in tears. Riku pushed her away and said with an annoyed face. "Whatever you said, bitch! We're through!" Namine said in a cold face. "Like you are the one who talk, you bastard!" Riku had the urge to slap her, but suddenly he heard someone calling for him. "Urgh…so annoying!" Riku quickly walked away from Namine. Namine approached Roxas, who was sitting in the corner, smiling towards her. "Are…are you okay, Roxas? I'm so sorry. It's my entire fault…" Namine said in a worried face. "That's okay…It's not your fault" Roxas whispered softly. Out of the blue, Namine hugged Roxas, making the boy blushed. "Thanks for everything, Roxas…" Roxas smiled and hugged her back. "I should've known from the start that I was wrong. But I was blinded by fake love, and just played with it without realizing…my true feelings." She releases her hug from Roxas, and just stares to his oceanic blue eyes. Roxas smiled toward her. "Well, I think it's the right time." Roxas can feel the heat rise to his cheek. "For what, Roxas?" Namine asked. Suddenly, He pulled her into and embraces and kissed her. Namine gasped at first but gently returned the kiss. They broke the kiss. Roxas can see Namine's face has turned deep scarlet. "Namine, I-I love you, since the first time we met, I try the best to tell you, but the time didn't let me to finish my word…I…" Roxas stuttered. Namine smiled warmly. Namine quickly give a peck on Roxas's lips. "It's ok, Roxas, I love you too, forever and always" Namine whispered softly to him.

**Ruka : Wow! It's done! I can't believe it!**

**Ayshaw : It's been a year ya know -_- Can't believe we make this oneshot in A YEAR**

**Ruka : We're just being a lazy bum…**

**Ayshaw : Yeah… So guys! Review away~!**


End file.
